


It's a Kind of Magick

by GoonMiracles



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Has a Bad Day, Andrew Minyard has autism, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Singing, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoonMiracles/pseuds/GoonMiracles
Summary: “Hey, yes or no?” Neil asked, grabbing Andrew’s attention.Andrew made a sound from the back of his throat, he struggled to find his answer in that moment and Neil could see that so he quickly added, “Do you want to listen to a song with me?”“In the rain?” Andrew asked flatly.“Yeah...yes or no? Will you stand in the rain with me and listen to some Queen with me?” Neil took one of his hands out of his pocket and offered it to Andrew.Andrew sighed and tapped his foot against the floor, “Yes.” without holding eye contact he takes Neil’s hand and Neil gently guides Andrew out into the rain.~~~In which Neil Josten had found the wonder of all music, Queen, and now can’t stop listening to the wondrous songs created by Freddie Mercury.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	It's a Kind of Magick

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick and soft idea I had for an Andriel fic, it's a bit OOC I know, but I just want Andrew and Neil to enjoy sometime together in the rain with the kick ass tunes of Queen keeping them both grounded! Hope everyones having a good Valentines day and I hope you enjoy some soft Andriel!

“There’s just a song for everything-” Neil had said, scrolling through the songs on his ipod, “I’m just- amazed I guess- I’ve never felt so connected with music before…”

Nicky laughed, “Well I’m glad that  _ I _ was the one that got to introduce the best gay icon ever, Freddie Mercury, to you!” He clasped his hands together excitedly and Kevin groaned.

Nicky turned to give Kevin a look but Kevin beat him to it, “Freddie Mercury was more than his sexuality; he was a musical genius!”

Neil blocked out their conversation in favor of Freddie Mercury’s ‘Seaside Rendezvous’, staring at the album cover on his iPod with awful close speculation. He bounced his head absentmindedly and tapped his foot against the ground to the beat, when he glanced up he could see Kevin must’ve been talking sternly to Nicky do to the look on his face, Kevin looked close to bursting a vein, Nicky was just smiling and shrugging.

Aaron looked bored with the entire conversation, but that was Aaron and Neil could care less about what he was up to these days (Aaron had been especially moody this month and it was really getting boring.). 

_ I feel like dancing~ _

_ In the raiiiiin! _

_ Can I have a volunteer? _

As if on cue, when Neil’s direction turned to the direction of the window occasional raindrops would hit the glass,  _ beckoning _ Neil outside in an enchanting way. Neil watched the rain continue to hit the window for just a few seconds longer before he turned to Andrew who was lounging lazily just beside him. Andrew had his eyes trained on Kevin and Nicky, who were still arguing. Andrew looked empty, like he wasn’t in the mood for any of this right now (he usually wasn’t ever in the mood for Kevin or Nickys shit).

Andrew also looked tired, Neil knows he’s been having a tough time sleeping recently and it’s really been screwing with his head.

An idea came into Neil’s head, he paused the song and set his ipod aside before clearing his throat to get Andrews attention. Andrew side glanced Neil and Neil felt a smile creep on his face, “I want to go outside in the rain.”

Andrew grumbled, “That’s good for you…” he yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

“Will you come out in the rain with me?” Neil asked, quietly, so only Andrew could hear.

He didn’t respond for awhile, Andrew spared a glance towards the window and hummed sleepily. Nicky and Kevin’s argument had shifted to Elton John, another musician that Neil kind of fancied (Renee had introduced Elton John to Neil, playing; ‘I’m still Standing’, Neil never related to something so hard before.). Andrew nudged him bringing Neil’s attention back to him, “You’ll get a cold if you go outside in the rain...I don’t want to take care of you if you get sick.”

“I won’t get sick.” Neil tilted his head.

“Meh, you can’t promise that…” Andrew sighed, “...If I do go outside with you and I get sick...I’ll kill you…”

Neil perked up and smiled, grabbing his iPod and standing up from the couch, no one in the room paid Neil or Andrew much mind as they left the room, they often silently got up and left in the middle of a group conversation (But this wasn’t really a group conversation; Nicky and Kevin had shifted to talking about another musical artist Neil was not familiar with...Whitney Houston?).

It wasn’t like they’d go all the way downstairs to ground level and dance around, they weren’t like that, they went up to the roof only for Andrew to hesitate in the doorway. Neil had no hesitation when they reached the top, he stood in the middle of the roof and looked up towards the sky, letting the rain fall on his face. He put in his other earbud and hit replay on the song;

_ Meanwhile- I ask you to  _

_ Be _

_ My _

_ Clementine~! _

Neil finally opens his eyes and casts a glance at Andrew whose just standing there, staring numbly at the rain. He was pulling a face again, something Andrew does when he isn’t in the best of head spaces, Neil shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to Andrew. He made sure to stop a few feet in front of him because he didn’t want to crowd him, and he also wanted to stay in the rain.

“Hey, yes or no?” Neil asked, grabbing Andrew’s attention.

Andrew made a sound from the back of his throat, he struggled to find his answer in that moment and Neil could see that so he quickly added, “Do you want to listen to a song with me?”

“In the rain?” Andrew asked flatly.

“Yeah...yes or no? Will you stand in the rain with me and listen to some Queen with me?” Neil took one of his hands out of his pocket and offered it to Andrew.

Andrew sighed and tapped his foot against the floor, “Yes.” without holding eye contact he takes Neil’s hand and Neil gently guides Andrew out into the rain.

Andrew squints his eyes immediately as soon as the rain starts to come down on him, it wasn’t raining that hard but it was definitely getting there. They walk to the center of the roof and Neil can’t help but smile as he offers Andrew one of his earbuds; when Andrew takes it only then does Neil switch the song from ‘Seaside Rendezvous’ to ‘I Want to Break Free’.

The song comes to that familiar stop before the lyrics kick in and once they do Neil’s moving. He isn’t dancing wildly, but he is swaying from side to side while mindful not to pull the earbud out of Andrews ear, Andrew watches him with half lidded eyes, Neil could make out a slight fondness in his golden eyes. 

If Neil had a dollar for every time he’s listened to this song he’d be filthy stinking rich, he mouthed the words as he moved around and Andrew rolled his eyes as Neil looked at him mouthing;

_ I’ve fallen in love! _

_ I’ve fallen in love for the first time! _

Then, Neil started singing the song rather than just mouthing it, he wasn’t belting, just singing softly as he moved. Andrew followed his movements, not dancing, but pulling Neil in close and spinning them around the rooftop once or twice. Neil laughed every time Andrew did it, and it became a struggle for Andrew to not smile.

Neil started to sing louder, more importantly he sang at the rain, at the sky, at the  _ world _ .

“God knows I want to break free!” He sang.

He wasn’t by any means a great singer, he was mediocre, he could hold a note, but that didn’t make Andrew any less fond of his voice. 

The song faded and another song came on, and then another, and then another and it kept going on with Andrew and Neil just listening to Queen songs in the rain,  _ together _ . Eventually Andrew at some point just said,  _ Fuck it. _ and sat down on the wet rooftop, Neil joined him and sat at his side with a goofy smile.

Andrew rolled his head from side to side, a habit he had that Neil only recently started noticing, Neil looked at Andrew and Andrew looked out across the campus. His golden eyes were dull and half open, Neil could see Andrew was going back into his dark place, he was careful not to touch Andrew though that seemed to make Andrew sink further down.

The next song that came on was Neil’s personal favorite,  _ Bohemian Rhapsody _ .

_ Is this the real life? _

_ Is this just fantasy… _

_ Caught in a landslide… _

“No escape from reality…” Andrew sang under his breath.

Neil’s breath caught in his throat once Andrew started singing. His singing was quieter than Neil’s, how Neil managed to catch it he had almost no idea, but what mattered now was that here and there Andrew would sing certain lines of the song like; “ _ As if nothing really matters. _ ” and “ _ Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth _ …”

When the song had it’s crescendo Andrew turned to Neil and asked, “Yes or no?”

There was no way in Hell Neil would say ‘No.’ now, “It’s always yes with you…” he said softly and Andrew frowned before leaning forward and pressing his lips softly to Neils.

They usually never shared moments like this, something soft and vulnerable wasn’t really in their aesthetic, but when they had moments like this  _ man _ was it nice. Andrews hand came up to cup Neil’s jaw as he tilted his head back to get a better angle of him.

Neil placed his hands firmly on the ground and let Andrew’s mouth wander over his face and neck. Neil closed his eyes, the feeling of the rain and the feeling of Andrew so close to him made him realize how happy he was to be where he is now,  _ alive _ .

He almost didn’t notice when Andrew pulled away but he did, and when he did the song was coming to a close.

Their faces were inches apart, “ _ Nothing _ really matters...to me…” Andrew grumbled like he regretted it.

The song faded out and then Fat Bottomed girls came on and Neil paused the song because he wasn’t as fond of that one. He jolted when a clash of lightning crackled through the sky overhead, Neil and Andrew headed inside and back to the room not much longer later.

On the way down the stairs, it hit him, Neil stopped in the middle of the staircase and just- froze.

_ “You’re nothing.”  _ Andrew’s voice says.

Another one, “ _ This is nothing. _ ”

And then, what Andrew was singing on the rooftop, he only sang certain parts- 

_ Nothing really matters...to me… _

Andrew stopped a few feet ahead of Neil and turned back on his heel to give him a look, “What's with that face for?” he asked and Neil shook his head.

“Galileo, Galileo-” Neil said quickly.

Andrew rolled his eyes, “Galileo Figaro. Get me ice cream.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or a kudos! Your support helps!


End file.
